Abara Kadabara
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Magic's back and into trouble..... again. and Nosedive goes off the deep end. Oh joy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you sue me you will not get anything, because I do not have a penny to my name. I'm a poor college student, who has had all her money ripped from her to pay tuition and books. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: something for fun, but still serious (you know me). Anyway, don't read this unless you have already read 'where's my socks?'. This is a follow up story. Really funny and full of life. Don't take life for granted. Don't take your loved ones for granted, because they might not be there when you wake up, so don't go to bed angry. Each day is precious and so is life. Go live your life, and don't forget to go smell the flowers.  
  
Abara Kadabara By Silver Elf Child  
  
It had been two weeks since Wildwing had let Nosedive have Magic. Wildwing was amazed; Nosedive had actually kept his promise and taken care of Magic without having to be told. He had to admit even though Magic had a bad habit of stealing things; he was fun to have around. Magic also brought out the best in Nosedive. Nosedive had stopped pulling pranks and was actually being productive around the base. Magic was also doing wonders for the brother's relationship. The two spent more time together and Wildwing didn't wear the mask as much, since it scared Magic. The two would spend long hours in their room playing with Magic and talking about....stuff. Even though Magic was officially Nosedive's, Magic preferred to sleep on Wildwing's bed. Actually it was more like he preferred to sleep ON Wildwing. One morning Wildwing awoke to find Magic curled up into a ball sound asleep on his chest. As he reached to pet the cat he whispered "good morning Magic, do you mind moving so I can get up."  
  
Magic looked at Wildwing, yawned, and stretched. He laid his head back down and went back to sleep."  
  
"Magic get off!" Wildwing ordered.  
  
Magic gave Wildwing an annoyed look before getting up and going to Nosedive's bed. If he couldn't lie on Wildwing, Nosedive was the next best thing, even though he tossed and turned in his sleep. Wildwing got up and left the room. When he returned Nosedive and Magic were up.  
  
"Good morning baby bro."  
  
"Oh, yawn, good morning."  
  
"Why so tired?"  
  
"Magic woke me up again."  
  
Wildwing laughed "You wanted him."  
  
"I know, but doesn't he know about sleeping in?"  
  
"Guess not" Wildwing laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Nosedive started to play with Magic, but the two were interrupted when they heard Wildwing scream from the bathroom.  
  
"Wing! Wing! Are you okay?" Nosedive called as he raced to the bathroom door.  
  
A few minutes later Wildwing emerged.  
  
"Uh you okay bro.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What happened, why did you scream?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
"What about Magic? He was in here with me."  
  
"He used the toilet as a drinking hole again."  
  
Nosedive fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"It's not funny Dive. I'm getting really tired of every morning getting the shock of my life."  
  
"You should. check. before.. You . sit down," Nosedive said between laughs.  
  
"I shouldn't have to check to make sure Magic didn't decorate the seat with toilet water."  
  
Nosedive couldn't stop laughing and Wildwing wasn't going to get through to him while he was laughing hysterically, so Wildwing just dropped it. Wildwing looked at Magic, who was sitting on the couch giving him an inquisitive innocent look.  
  
"Oh don't give me that look! You know what you did and it's NOT funny."  
  
Magic meowed, jumped off the couch, ran over and rubbed up against Wildwing's legs; purring all the way. Wildwing shook his head and left to go get breakfast.  
  
"Wet seat?" Duke asked as Wildwing came into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah.. He got your gel again huh?"  
  
"Yup, you know I'm thinking about putting it into a locked box so he can't get to it."  
  
"He'd probably be able to break in and get it."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. It's sad, that cat is a better cat burglar then I am."  
  
The two chuckle as Wildwing joined Duke at the table. Soon the other ducks slowly made their ways into the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast it was off to practice and then training. It was two in the afternoon before the ducks were able to go about their own activities. Nosedive raced to his room to play with Magic. Upon arriving to his room Magic was no where to be seen. *Uh he must be out prowlin' around,* Nosedive thought to himself, *I guess I'll have to catch him lather, now what to can I do?.. Oh yeah! Comic books* "To Thrash and Mookies!" he exclaimed happily before he rushed to go to the mall.  
  
Nosedive returned to the Pond around six that night. Normally he would have gone to find Magic, but the other's had just ordered pizza and well you know. You can't separate a hungry teenager from food, especially when it's fresh pizza. After dinner Nosedive and Wildwing headed to their room to play with Magic. To their surprise he was not there.  
  
"Huh? I wonder where Magic is?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Awww man I thought that he'd be back by now."  
  
"When was the last time you saw him Dive?"  
  
"This morning before breakfast, You don't think something has happened to him, do you?"  
  
"I didn't say that. He's probably hanging out with his cat friends. I'm sure he's fine Dive."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Magic did not come home that night. He didn't come home the next day. None of the ducks had seen him for two days now, and Nosedive was starting to panic.  
  
"Wing, something's wrong!" Nosedive proclaimed as he marched up Drake One's steps to where the others had gathered.  
  
"What is it Nosedive" Mallory asked a little annoyed by his outburst.  
  
"Magic has been missing for two days now. It's not like him to not come home."  
  
"Maybe he made himself disappear" remarked Mallory.  
  
Nosedive cast her an evil eye telling her to shut up and stay out of the conversation, before he turned back to Wildwing. "Wing, what if something happened to him?"  
  
"Nosedive calm down."  
  
"I can't bro.! He's my responsibility. We need to go look for him."  
  
"Dive it's nine o'clock at night. It's too dark out, you'll never find him tonight."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts Dive. I promise first thing tomorrow morning I'll help you look for him."  
  
"Hey kid Wildwing's right. If you calm down I promise to help tomorrow as well" Duke comforted Nosedive as he put his arm his shoulder.  
  
"Little friend it will be all right. I too will join the morning's search."  
  
"Nosedive give it one more night. Who knows he'll probably come home tonight?" added Tanya.  
  
"And what if he doesn't?"  
  
"I'll also help tomorrow morning."  
  
Nosedive gave a heavy sigh and was about tot give in, but just then an image of Magic out there on the streets hurt and alone popped into his head. He couldn't let that happen to Magic. "Shove it! I'm going to look for him tonight!" Nosedive left the group and went to go look for Magic.  
  
"I'm going with him," Duke said shortly after Nosedive had left, "He may need my help."  
  
"I'm coming too" Wildwing stated, but Mallory cut him short.  
  
"I don't think that's wise Wildwing."  
  
"What do you mean Mallory. You're the only one who didn't volunteer to help!"  
  
"Nosedive is upset. It's better if only one of us goes after him, and since Duke volunteered first and is the best one suited to help look for Magic, he should go."  
  
"But I'm his brother."  
  
"And he needs you here," added Tanya, "Mallory's right, only one of us should go after him."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kid wait up!" Duke called.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You wanted some help didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay kid where do think he went?"  
  
"Duke, man I blew it!" Nosedive exclaimed after a long pause.  
  
"Nosedive you didn't blow it. Where do you think Magic will most likely be?"  
  
"Wing was right I can't do anything right. He should have never let me keep Magic." Nosedive said on the brink of tears.  
  
"Dive."  
  
"I'm not responsible. I'm a terrible person. I let him out and now if he's hurt it's all my fault."  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"He probably got hit by a car and is laying dead somewhere and."  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Stop acting sorry for yourself and start helping me look for Magic!"  
  
"Sorry Duke,. I."  
  
"Don't be sorry. You're just upset and concerned for Magic. We all are. Even if Mal doesn't show it, she's just as worried about Magic as you are."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so, now let's get down to business and find this cat of yours."  
  
*I hope we find Magic soon and in one piece* Duke thought to himself as he and Nosedive started their search for Magic.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Soooooo do you like? Good? Bad? Okay? Boring? Funny? Want more? Please review and let me know what you think. I have plans for Magic. *Rubs hands together and give and evil smile and maniacal laugh.* 


	2. Found

Disclaimer: if I owned anything do you think I would be writing fanficiton? No I didn't think so. I do not own the MD, Disney does. Man I am so glad I'm not one of them. I'd hate to be ordered around by that stupid mouse.  
  
A/N: I finally figured out how to connect the first story with the second part. So here it is.oh yeah, don't take life for granted and live your lives to the fullest. Sorry it took so long, but the power kept on going out where I live, and I've been having trouble downloading it to ff.net.  
  
Found  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
Duke and Nosedive looked for Magic from nine thirty till eleven at night and they turned up with nothing.  
  
"Come on Nosedive, let's get back to the Pond."  
  
"But we haven't found Magic yet."  
  
"I know kid, but we need some rest. We won't be any good to him if we are too tired to stand in the morning."  
  
"But"  
  
"Nosedive trust me. He'll be okay."  
  
"All right."  
  
The two returned to the Pond exhausted from the night's search. Upon their arrival an ecstatic Wildwing greeted them.  
  
"Dive! Dive, you'll never believe it!"  
  
"Leave me alone bro. I'm tired and going to bed."  
  
"But Dive"  
  
"Wildwing I'm not in the mood for you trying to cheer me up."  
  
"Nosedive, Magic came home."  
  
"He did!? Why didn't you call me and let me know?!"  
  
"I tried, but you wouldn't answer your com."  
  
"Oh, so that was you. I thought that it was Mal just trying to tell me to give up the search because it was hopeless."  
  
Wildwing cast Nosedive a sideways glance "Nosedive, do you really thing that she would do something like that to you?"  
  
Nosedive ponders the question for a bit "I guess not bro. Where's Magic?"  
  
"Come on I'll show you."  
  
Wildwing led Duke and Nosedive to the rec room where Magic was sound asleep on Mallory's lap on the couch.  
  
"Give me my cat Mal!" Nosedive demanded.  
  
"Don't get pushed out of shape Nosedive. Mallory wasn't doing anything," Tanya said.  
  
"He's my cat Tanya and I don't want Mallory touching him."  
  
Nosedive grabbed Magic away from Mallory and went to his room. Mallory tried to hide her feelings, but what Nosedive said hurt.  
  
"Mallory he didn't mean it" Wildwing tried to apologize.  
  
"No it's okay. He doesn't want me to touch Magic, so I wont. If you'll excuse me it's late and I need some sleep."  
  
Mallory left and headed straight to her room. She cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile back in the rec room.  
  
"So where'd you guys find him?" Duke asked.  
  
"We didn't," Wildwing started, "Mallory did. After you guys left Mallory went out back, and she found him near the dumpster."  
  
"Whoa, I think the kid owes Mallory an apology."  
  
"He sure does" Wildwing spat.  
  
"Wildwing," Tanya said as she grabbed his arm, "Maybe right now's not the best time. Give him some time to cool down then tell him."  
  
"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow. Good night."  
  
Duke, Tanya, Wildwing, and Grin left to go to their separate rooms. Early morning practice had been canceled, so the ducks got to sleep in. When they did finally get up Nosedive was still upset about the night's events, so Wildwing didn't try to talk to him about Mallory's find. Nosedive spent most of his day locked up in his room with Magic. He only came out to scavenge for food. When noon rolled around, it was time for Nosedive to make another trip to the kitchen. Mallory, Duke and Tanya were eating lunch when Nosedive came in.  
  
"Hey kid how's Magic doin'?" Duke asked.  
  
"He's fine no thanks to Mal!" Nosedive said angrily as he cast Mallory an evil look.  
  
Mallory didn't want Nosedive or the others to know that Nosedive's comment hurt, so she turned her eyes away. As Nosedive set to work to make the perfect twenty layer peanut butter, tuna fish, salami, on rye with lettuce, tomatoes, anchovies, garlic, mustard, mayonnaise, and chocolate syrup sandwich, Mallory got up and left. Duke and Tanya stared at the gourmet disaster as their stomachs turned inside out. How on Earth Nosedive could stomach that concoction, no one may ever know?  
  
"Nosedive" Tanya started, but quickly looked away.  
  
"Yeah Tanya" Nosedive said with his mouthful of his grotesque creation.  
  
"Maybe you should.uh," Tanya said before she rushed out of the room to find a bathroom to throw up in.  
  
"What Tanya's trying to say kid is first put down that sandwich then go apologize to Mallory for how you acted last night." Duke said in a firm tone.  
  
"ME!? Apologize for what? She's the one who.."  
  
"Nosedive you hurt her feelings. Even if Magic is yours, you can't control whom he likes or dislikes. Mallory was just sitting on the couch when Magic climbed into her lap and fell asleep."  
  
"Oh and how do you know that?!"  
  
"Wildwing told me."  
  
"So"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"Don't even start Duke! I don't' want her going near Magic! She didn't even try to help find him. She hates me, therefore she hates Magic! I don't want anyone who hates my cat around him or me!" Nosedive raged before he picked up his sandwich and left.  
  
None of the ducks seemed to be in good moods for the rest of the day. Mallory spent the day crying in her room. Nosedive fumed in his. Tanya, after throwing up, decided that she didn't feel good and stayed in bed. Grin was indifferent to the situation, and meditated the day away (So he says, but I say that he's just sleeping sitting up.) Wildwing blew off his steam by rambling on and on to Duke about how the team had to pull together if they ever wanted to catch Dragonus. Duke listened contently to Wildwing before he fell to sleep in his chair. After several hours of complaining Wildwing finally noticed that his audience was now sound asleep.  
  
"Oh never mind" Wildwing huffed before he left the control room, but was started as he left the room by a voice.  
  
"Hey wing" Nosedive said apprehensively from behind his brother.  
  
After jumping a foot in the air Wildwing replied "Hey Dive."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, but can we do it on the way to the kitchen. I'm thirsty."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The two walked in silence up one corridor. After turning a corner Wildwing broke the silence.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about baby bro.?"  
  
"Magic"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You didn't get me a new cat, did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then, something's wrong with him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's not himself. Are you sure you didn't trade him in somewhere?"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"I was just asking." Nosedive said as he threw up his hands.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
Wildwing stopped and gripped Nosedive's shoulders to make him face him.  
  
"Nosedive tell me what's wrong."  
  
Tears rolled down the teenager's face as he started to tell his brother the problem. "Well, I didn't notice it at first. I just thought that he was tired, so I let him sleep. You see Wing, he won't play with me."  
  
"So"  
  
"Wing he just lays there, and when he does get up he cries out in pain."  
  
"What does he do to cause the pain?"  
  
"I don't know, he stands up and cries. He won't go to the bathroom either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He won't use his cat box. I haven't seen him use it all day."  
  
"Has he eaten?"  
  
Nosedive shakes his head no.  
  
"How about drinking?"  
  
Another head shake no.  
  
"Dive why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that he'd feel better, but he's getting worse. He's crying constantly now. I don't know what to do Wing."  
  
"Okay just calm down. Go get Tanya and have her meet me at our room."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Check on Magic. Hurry up Dive get Tanya."  
  
"But"  
  
"Dive, Magic needs you to go get Tanya."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nosedive went to get Tanya as Wildwing went to check on Magic. On his way Wildwing ran into Mallory.  
  
"Hey Mal I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Magic"  
  
"Wildwing, Nosedive doesn't"  
  
"I don't care what Nosedive wants. Something's wrong with Magic, and I need some help."  
  
"Okay"  
  
The two entered the room and found Magic on Wildwing's bed.  
  
"Hey there Magic" Wildwing said to the cat.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Wildwing, he looks awful"  
  
"What's wrong Magic?" Wildwing asked as he knelt by the bed.  
  
"Meeeowwww!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Meeeeooooooowwwwww!!!!!!"  
  
"What's that?" Mallory asked as she pointed to a wet spot on the bed.  
  
Wildwing rolled his eyes at the spot "he wet my bed."  
  
"No not that, that!"  
  
Wildwing looked closer.  
  
"It's blood."  
  
"Wildwing we can't do anything for him."  
  
Wildwing turned to look at Mallory with a surprised look.  
  
"He needs a doctor and fast."  
  
Wildwing tired to gently pick up Magic, but the cat screamed in pain.  
  
"Wait a minute Wildwing. We need to put him on a stretcher. That way we don't hurt him anymore."  
  
"What can we use?"  
  
Mallory looked around the room trying to find something useful.  
  
"This!" she exclaimed as she held up a hardback copy of 'Idiots Guide to Cats', the one she had given Nosedive when he got to keep Magic.  
  
"Great!" Wildwing exclaimed as he took the book from Mallory.  
  
He gently placed the book under Magic and then tied him to it. Just then Nosedive came running into the room.  
  
"Tanya's coming. What are you doing to my cat MAL!"  
  
"She's helping me Nosedive."  
  
"NO! Get out! I don't want her near him!"  
  
"Nosedive"  
  
Mallory placed her hand on Wildwing's shoulder before she left.  
  
"Nosedive, Mallory was trying to help."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Fine Dive! You can take care of this yourself, because I'm tired of this attitude of yours!" Wildwing exclaimed as he got up to leave.  
  
"But Wing, what about Magic?" Nosedive implored.  
  
"I'm not going to help you until you apologize to Mal!"  
  
Tanya came into the room.  
  
"And no one else will either" Wildwing said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"But Wing" Nosedive sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Please.."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*Evil grin spreads across SEC's face* Don't you just hate it when the author leaves you at a place like this? I do. Will Nosedive loose the attitude and apologize to Mal? What will happen to Magic? Can I be that mean and kill this poor innocent cat? Why is Magic hurt? Why is Wildwing being such a brat? Don't you wish you had the answers to these questions and more? I do. Till next we meet. Adieu. 


	3. trip to the vet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue me Disney.  
  
A/N: okay I know it's been a long while since I last updated, but come on I'm a college student trying to graduate. Mammalian Physiology is hard enough without having to take Developmental Biology at the same time! So don't flog me. Otherwise I'll have to make you wait longer next time. ^-^ MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay now on with the show.  
  
Abara Kadabara pt 3  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
"Wildwing what's going on? Nosedive said Magic was hurt."  
  
"He is"  
  
"Then why are we going away from him?"  
  
Wildwing stopped and looked at Tanya. He gave a heavy sigh "I'm an idiot that's why. I can't let Magic suffer because Nosedive's being a jerk. Come on lets go."  
  
Wildwing and Tanya raced back down the hall to the brother's bedroom. Wildwing entered and went straight to the bed, where Magic was ready and waiting to go. Nosedive was still kneeling in the middle of the room. Nosedive looked up, surprised that Wildwing and Tanya had returned.  
  
"Wing please, I can't do this."  
  
Wildwing said nothing.  
  
"Wing please say something." Nosedive said as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"I'm going to help, not because you asked me to, but because I can't see Magic suffer any more. You still owe Mallory an apology. You can do that after we get back from the vet."  
  
"Oh thank you Wing!" Nosedive exclaimed as he flung himself into his brothers' arms.  
  
"Nosedive get off! I'm still mad at you. I'm only doing this for Magic."  
  
Nosedive backed away from Wildwing. He couldn't believe that Wildwing was mad at him. He hadn't done anything wrong. All he wanted was help with Magic. Why was Wildwing mad? Wildwing, Tanya, and Nosedive drove Magic to the vet. They had to wait half and hour to be seen, since they did not have an appointment.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade Magic can be seen now." Said the receptionist before she led Wildwing and Nosedive into an exam room. Wildwing placed Magic and the make shift stretcher on the exam table. Nosedive stroked Magic's head.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Hold on Magic. Everything's going to be okay. The vet will fix you."  
  
Wildwing placed his hand on Nosedive's shoulder.  
  
"I thought that you were mad at me."  
  
"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't comfort you."  
  
Nosedive gave Wildwing a weak smile. He was about to say something when there came a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Flashblade I'm doctor Striker." The doctor said as she extended a hand.  
  
"Hello Dr. Striker I'm Wildwing and this is my brother Nosedive."  
  
"And this must be Magic" Dr. Striker motioned toward the cat strapped to the book.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for seeing him so quickly. My little brother is really worried about him."  
  
"It's my pleasure. The manager won't be happy about me working over time, but that's too bad. Magic needs help and that's what I'm here to do. So tell me what seems to be the problem with Magic."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Really? I'll ask you dad then if that's okay with you Magic."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Dr. Striker smiled at Magic before she looked up at Nosedive. "When did he start being lethargic?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Magic was missing for a couple of days. We found him last night, but didn't notice any abnormal behavior till today. Nosedive told me that he hasn't used his cat box all day and he cries out in pain whenever he tries to move."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"When I tried to get him ready to come here I noticed he had wet my bed and that there was blood."  
  
"BLOOD! Wing, no!"  
  
"Nosedive calm down."  
  
"But Wing I didn't know he was bleeding!"  
  
"Well that could mean one of two things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to make speculations. I need to have an x-ray, ultra sound, blood and urine tests taken to be able to diagnose the correct cause of Magic's problems." Dr. Striker said as she removed the thermometer from Magic's butt. "Well he's running a fever, so that means he has an infection. He's going to need antibiotics. Let me run an estimate for you and I'll be right back."  
  
Dr. Striker left the room and Nosedive quickly looked at Wildwing.  
  
"Bro. what if. . . what if she can't fix him" he said with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Nosedive lets get the facts first, then we'll worry about the what ifs."  
  
Dr. Striker came back into the room with a piece of paper and handed it to Wildwing.  
  
"Uh I'm sorry Dr. but Magic's Nosedive's cat. He's the one who's going to have to pay for all this."  
  
"Sure. Nosedive I itemized everything for you. I already told you about the tests he needs, and the antibiotics. With the exam fee the total so far will come to.. ."  
  
"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!!! You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I don't joke around about these things. Do you have pet insurance? If you do it should cover most of the cost."  
  
"No I don't. Man this sucks."  
  
"You don't have to do everything on the list, but I highly recommend everything. That way I can know exactly what I'm dealing with."  
  
"I guess I have no choice. Do what you gotta do, just make him better."  
  
"I will. Debbie!" Dr. Striker addressed a girl in the back hallway.  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Can you please take Magic here to the back for a pelvis x-ray and ultra sound."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will" Debbie said as she came over and gently lifted Magic on his stretcher "nice gurney."  
  
Dr. Striker laughed "she's right you know. That was an excellent idea."  
  
"Thanks, our friend Mallory thought of it."  
  
Nosedive jumped at the comment. Mallory actually helped?! Could that be why Wildwing was mad at him, because of the way that he had treated her?  
  
"You can wait in the front until I get the results."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Nosedive and Wildwing left the exam room and found Tanya in the waiting room.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"They're going to run some tests."  
  
Nosedive sat down next to Tanya and hung his head. He was ashamed of himself. He had blamed Mallory for hurting Magic, but instead she was trying to help.  
  
"Wing?" Nosedive asked softly.  
  
"Yeah Dive."  
  
"Mallory didn't hurt Magic did she?"  
  
"No she didn't. She's been trying to help for days. She's the one who found him."  
  
Nosedive put his head in his hand and he lost it. He cried uncontrollably .  
  
"Man I blew it! First Magic gets lost, then he's hurt, then I yell at Mal, now this."  
  
Tanya wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him emotional support. Wildwing kneeled in front of Nosedive and took his hands from his face.  
  
"Dive it's not your fault Magic is hurt."  
  
"But I blamed Mal."  
  
"That's why everyone has been trying to get you to apologize to her."  
  
"I'm sorry Wing for acting like a jerk."  
  
"Aw Dive" Wildwing said as he embraced his little brother.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade, Dr. Striker would like to talk to you."  
  
Wildwing and Nosedive both get up and head toward the exam room.  
  
"No Dive, you stay here with Tanya."  
  
"But"  
  
"I think it's best if you stay here. I'll let you know what's wrong with Magic."  
  
Nosedive had no choice in the matter, he had to submit to his brother's orders, (after all Wildwing WAS team captain). Nosedive sat down next to Tanya again as Wildwing went into the exam room, where Dr. Striker was waiting.  
  
"Where's your brother?"  
  
"I think it's best that he doesn't hear this, considering his metal sate at this moment."  
  
"Of course, well I got good news and bad news."  
  
"Let's hear the good news."  
  
"First off I wont get the blood or urine results back until tomorrow. I have to send them to the lab. The ultra sound revealed no damage to his internal organs. The x-rays on the other hand, don't have good news."  
  
"What's wrong with Magic."  
  
"Well" Dr. Striker says as she places the x-rays up to the light box and turns out the rooms' lights "you can see here, here and here fractures. This one is minimal, but these two are what worry me. His pelvis has been shifted over an inch. If it hadn't shifted he would have been in pain, but heal normally, but since it shifted we need to do surgery. At the moment, the shifted bones are obstructing the rectum and he can't defecate. I suspect that the blood you saw earlier was from the trauma of the pelvic shift on the urethra. But the urine results will tell us for sure."  
  
"I need to talk to Dive about this."  
  
"Of course. I already contacted the surgeon. She can do the surgery tomorrow morning. I'll go get an estimate ready while you talk to your brother."  
  
Wildwing stepped out of the room and caught Tanya's eye. He motioned for the two to come into the room.  
  
"Is it bad Wing?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He broke his pelvis Dive, and he needs surgery to fix it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dive calm down. Dr. Striker said that the surgeon has already been contacted and will do the surgery tomorrow. It'll probably be a lot of money, but I'll help you out. Okay."  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Oh hello I'm Dr. Striker" the Dr. said as she extended her hand to Tanya.  
  
"Hello I'm Tanya."  
  
"I take it you already told him what's wrong with Magic."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Here's the estimate for the surgery, hospitalization and pain medications."  
  
"Two thousand dollars! Is this on top of the five hundred?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Nosedive slumped into a chair. "How am I going to pay for all this?"  
  
"Dive we'll help you, but you have to pay us back."  
  
"Hey Wing I thought that your suppose to be taking care of me?" Nosedive said as he gave his brother an impish grin.  
  
"I see what you're up to and it's not going to work. Yes I am taking care of you but you promised to take care of Magic. Like you said earlier he's your responsibility."  
  
"Oh pooh!"  
  
Dr. Striker had to chuckle at the brother's conversation. "I think everything's going to be just fine."  
  
"When can Magic go home?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, it will all depend on how well the surgery goes."  
  
Nosedive frowned at the answer.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Nosedive. As soon as I know we will contact you."  
  
"Can I watch the surgery?"  
  
"I'm not the one doing the surgery. I'll have to ask Dr. Moore if she will permit observers. She's usually good about that, so I doubt that it will be a problem."  
  
Nosedive still felt bad about leaving Magic, but at least he might be able to watch the surgery. Magic was like a baby to him. He needed to comfort his child at this time. Poor Magic he must be scared out of his mind. (Actually Magic was having the time of his life being pampered and all.)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Finally I finished another chapter. Took me long enough, but I got it done. Yippee!!!!!!! You may think that everything's going to be fine, but you don't know what can go wrong with surgeries. I do MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Schools major pain right now, but I promise to keep writing. Hopefully I'll be able to post a story before thanksgiving. ^-^ Hey Reona, I know I asked for you to wait till Abara Kadabara was done, but I relinquish you from your charge. You may commence with stage one of our master plan. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Till next we meet smile, laugh, love, live and God Bless. Silver Elf Child 


	4. Surgery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I used the characters without permission. Please don't sue me. Dr. Striker, Dr. Moore, and Mr. Green belong to me. If you wish to use them ask first. Although, I don't see why anyone would want to use them. They are kind of corny.  
  
A/N: almost there. Here's another installment of Abara Kadabara. Sorry about the long wait. School is hell. Next semester will be worse. But for now I shall write what I can and keep everyone entertained. Oh yes and thank you Icelightning for bringing this small detail to my attention. Why did Nosedive flip when he found out how much it would cost? Well, I know professional athletes make tons of money, but if you were Wildwing would you let Nosedive run around with all that cash? No, I didn't think so. Of course Wildwing has restrictions on how much money Nosedive can spend. Nosedive has to budget his money just like the other ducks. He just needs a little more persuasion. Does that clear everything up Ice? I hope so. If not just email me and I will try to clear it up. Thanks to all who have reviewed all of my stories. If it were not for you I would not be able to share my strange ideas. Besides I like writing for everyone out there, who is willing to read. Now on with the fic.  
  
Abara Kadabara pt 4  
  
Surgery  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
Nosedive could hardly sleep that night. All he could think about was Magic alone and scared at the hospital. Wildwing kicked the upper bunk.  
  
"Will you stop wiggling up there. You're making the whole bed shake."  
  
"Sorry Wing, I can't sleep. I'm worried about Magic."  
  
"For the ten thousandth time Nosedive he's fine. You're going to make yourself sick with all this worrying."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Yes you can, think about something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You can think about Barney for all I care, just go to sleep."  
  
"AHHHHH, Not that! Anything but that! You know Barney gives me nightmares."  
  
"Fine, then think about the circus."  
  
"Ooh me like circus. Can we go to the next time it's in town?"  
  
"Sure, but you do remember that the circus has clowns."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! You're evil Wing. I hate clowns more then I hate Barney!" Nosedive said as he hung upside down from the bed.  
  
Wildwing chuckled, "Yup, now go to sleep." Wildwing pushed Dives head away.  
  
"Now I'm going to have nightmares about Barney and clowns and it's all going to be your fault."  
  
Wildwing laughed at the comment. Nosedive rolled over and covered his head with his pillow and fell to sleep. Nosedive woke the next morning refreshed. He had slept soundly after Wildwing and he had talked. He got up and went to the kitchen. Mallory, Duke, and Grin were eating Wildwing's pancakes. Tanya was at the sink washing dishes.  
  
"Morning Dive, ready for practice?" Wildwing said as he poured more batter onto the hot griddle.  
  
"Hey Bro. Uh no, I'm not going to practice today. Remember, I have to go to the hospital for Magic's surgery."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I guess we could always cancel today's practice."  
  
"You mean it bro.?!"  
  
"Oh just sit down and eat."  
  
The only seat open was next to Mallory. Nosedive took the seat hesitantly.  
  
"H.Hey Mal."  
  
"Hi Nosedive."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was wrong about accusing you. I know you would never hurt Magic, I was just."  
  
"Upset, I know." She finished his sentence.  
  
"I'm not making excuses. I should never have said those things and I'm really sorry."  
  
"Nosedive I forgive you. I know how much Magic means to you. He's a very special cat."  
  
Nosedive smiled at her before he stated to pile the pancakes onto his plate.  
  
"You sure do like my pancakes don't you baby bro.?"  
  
"Ver vu vest" Nosedive said as he shoveled a pancake into his mouth.  
  
"Hey kid your not suppose to talk with your mouth full. It's rude."  
  
"Sure Duke and using your saber at the table isn't?"  
  
Duke grumbled under his breath as he puts his saber away.  
  
"Hey Mal, do you wanna come with me to watch Magic's surgery?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Oh and thanks for finding him for me."  
  
"What else are friends for?"  
  
Nosedive smiled at her before turning toward the sink, "Tanya, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Nah uh." Tanya said in a more nasally voice then usual. "I've been up all night sneezing because of the dogs they had in there yesterday."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What about me Dive? Don't you want me to come?"  
  
"Of course Wing, but I didn't want to impose on your leadership responsibilities and all."  
  
"Nosedive, being your brother comes before being team captain, and right now you need a big brother."  
  
"Thanks man. I'm done with breakfast so can we go now."  
  
"Can I eat first?" Wildwing laughed.  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
"Hey Nosedive."  
  
"Yeah Mal?"  
  
"You might want to change out of your Spiderman pajamas first."  
  
"Oh yeah, um.bye."  
  
***  
  
Wildwing, Nosedive, and Mallory arrived at the vet clinic just as Magic was being prepared for surgery. The technicians injected him with acepromazine and ketamine. (an anesthetic) to knock him out. They put a tube down his throat and hooked him up to an inhalation anesthetic machine.  
  
"What are they doing?!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
  
"They are intubating him Nosedive," Dr. Striker said. "They do this so that Magic will get the full force of the anesthetic. I assure you it is perfectly safe. We use isoflourane, the same stuff used on humans."  
  
"Oh."  
  
While Dr. Moore, the surgeon, was scrubbing down and putting on her sterile surgical gloves, the technicians were shaving Magic's fur around his pelvic girdle (his waist and hips) and legs.  
  
"Why are they shaving him?" Mal asked.  
  
"We don't want his fur getting into the surgical sight."  
  
"That's reasonable."  
  
"And it is also for sanitation reasons too. We need to have his skin properly scrubbed down and as sterile as possible before we make the first incision. We can only do that if he doesn't have fur in the way."  
  
"Will it grow back?" Nosedive asked with concern.  
  
"Does yours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So will his."  
  
"Good. I don't want a cat with a bald butt."  
  
Magic was taken into a different room for the operation. Dr. Moore did not allow the ducks in the room, but they were allowed to watch through a window. This was for safety reasons. Sharp objects, inhalation hazards, sterile environment, must I go on? Besides, if you're not use to seeing an animal, or person for that matter, get cut up you may pass out. Dr. Moore really didn't need Nosedive passing out in the middle of her O.R. The surgery, under normal conditions, takes about four hours. Midway through the surgery things started to go awry.  
  
There were two technicians helping with the surgery. One monitored Magic's breathing, and the other monitored his heart rate. The first technician, we'll call her Sam short for Samantha, noticed that Magic was going deeper into unconsciousness, so she turned down the concentration of the inhalation gas. Nothing abnormal about that. Soon Magic's breathing was back to normal. He would become too light, and the gas would be turned up. Up, down, up, down, it's a wonderful game of musical chairs, except no chairs and if you loose, you die. By now Dr. Moore had isolated the injury and was preparing on drilling holes in Magic's bones for the screws and pins. Just then Magic stopped breathing and his heart stopped.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Turn it off!"  
  
Dr. Striker rushed the ducks to the waiting room and rushed to Dr. Moore's aid.  
  
"What's going on?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mallory stated.  
  
"Wing, something's wrong, isn't there?"  
  
"I don't know Dive."  
  
"But there has to be otherwise they wouldn't have rushed us out of there." Nosedive said as tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
Mallory cast Wildwing a worried look. How were they going to tell Nosedive that Magic might not make it? He knew the risk and he took it, but could he live with himself if the worst happened?  
  
When Dr. Striker returned she took over compressing Magic's chest in hopes that he would revive. (It was kind of like CPR, but on a cat). A heartbeat was detected on the ECG (electrocardiogram). Then another. Magic took a deep breath. "Good he's still alive" Dr. Moore sighed. She continued with the procedure, which lasted for another six hours. When it was all over Magic lay in the recovery cage. Dr. Moore and Dr. Striker changed out of their scrubs and went to talk to the ducks.  
  
***  
  
Nosedive was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.  
  
"Dive sit down. You're going to create a hole in the floor with all that pacing." Wildwing cautioned.  
  
"Hee hee" laughed an old man "you look like you're a brand new father. Are you sure you're in the right hospital?"  
  
Nosedive glared at the old man.  
  
"Dive don't"  
  
"WHAT the hell do you know! My cat may not survive the surgery! How dare you."  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
Nosedive looked up to see the two doctors in the waiting room.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"I think you owe Mr. Green an apology," Dr. Striker said in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh Melliandra, give the kid a break. He's upset about his cat. I was only trying to make him laugh when he went off like a keg of dynamite."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to apologize sonny. I was once in your shoes. It's hard because they are like children to us. When they are sick or hurt all we do is worry." Mr. Green chuckled to himself, got up, and left.  
  
Nosedive shrugs and Dr. Striker sighs heavily before she leads the ducks to an exam room.  
  
"I'm afraid we haven't met" Dr. Striker addressed Mallory.  
  
"I'm Mallory."  
  
"The one who made the stretcher?"  
  
Hesitantly Mallory answered, "yes."  
  
"That idea of yours helped us out a lot. If you hadn't had done that the damage would have been more extensive."  
  
"Uh, thanks. I think."  
  
"How's Magic?" Nosedive asked getting impatient.  
  
"He's fine. He's in recovery right now." Dr. Moore spoke for the first time.  
  
"What happened during the surgery, why did we have to leave?" asked Wildwing.  
  
"Magic went into shock. That part of the surgery is the riskiest and the most painful."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well I'll say. Don't you think it would be painful if I drilled a hole in your pelvis?"  
  
"I guess it would."  
  
"Magic's fine right now so you don't need to worry. Since we did have that little complication we're going to have to keep him overnight for a few days."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Not now. He's still out of it, and he will be for a few days. That is the side effect of the pain medication. It makes them sleep."  
  
"When can Nosedive see him?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Tomorrow maybe. It'll depend on how the night goes."  
  
"He will be okay, right?"  
  
"Yes Nosedive he'll be fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'd go home and get some rest. Once Magic's ready to go home he'll be relying on you for his every need. You're going to have to take him to the cat box, hand feed and water him, and keep his incision clean. Once everything heals, you are going to have to do his physical therapy as well."  
  
"Physical.. Therapy?"  
  
"We'll discuss that if further detail later. Please go home and get some rest."  
  
"We will. Thank you Dr. Striker, Dr. Moore." Wildwing said as he shook their hands.  
  
Wildwing and Mallory took Nosedive back to the Pond to worry his brains out yet another day.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm soooo mean. Making Nosedive suffer like that. And having to make you as well. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It's good to be evil. As always, smile, live, laugh, love. Adieu. Please review. I can never tell if you liked this or not if you don't review, or leave me an email. Besides I love to hear what you think. Good? Bad? Boring? Annoying? Do I need to go back and take Freshmen English in High School? (Please don't answer that). Okay I'd had better go. Bye. ^_^ 


	5. homecoming

Disclaimer: for the ten thousandth time I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I own Magic, Dr. Striker, Dr. Moore, and Mr. Green. I must have been half-asleep when coming up with Mr. Green. Oh well, I still own him.  
  
A/N: look another chapter! I'm on a role! Now let's see what can I do to Magic? Horrible things, too gruesome to mention here. ^_^ J/K. As you requested Rockie here is more, but a word to the wise, don't threaten me with violence. You would not be able to lay a finger on me. ^_^ I hope you and everyone else enjoys. I know Dive will.  
  
Abara Kadabara pt 5  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
Nosedive was finally able to see Magic three days later. When Dr. Moore has said that he'd be out of it, she wasn't kidding. Nosedive spent the day with Magic in the intensive care unit, and all Magic did was sleep. The only times he was awake was when he was eating, drinking, or using the litter box.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Nosedive." Said a technician.  
  
"Oh Sorry." Nosedive said as he moved his chair out of the technician's way.  
  
"That's all right. I just need to check on Magic."  
  
"He's fine."  
  
The technician smiled at him. "I need to check his incision and give him his meds."  
  
"Meds? What are meds?"  
  
"Medication."  
  
"What meds? Why does he need meds?"  
  
"Dr. Striker put Magic on clavamox and"  
  
"What's clava what's a whose it?"  
  
"Clavamox is an antibiotic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The technician stepped up to the cage and reached inside. "Magic, wake up", she said as she stroked Magic tenderly. "Come on sweetie it's time for your meds."  
  
"Meow," Magic said in a tired voice.  
  
"Yes I know it hurts."  
  
"Meow," This time a little louder.  
  
"Dad's here."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Oh you know?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Of course you know you can smell him."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"You're just waiting to see when he'll leave?" The technician winked at Nosedive.  
  
"Meow."  
  
The technician gave Magic his medication and closed the cage door. "There, all better. I'll go now and let you sleep. Mr. Nosedive can you please come with me?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
The technician escorted Nosedive out of the room.  
  
"What do you want to show me?" Nosedive asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Watch," she said as she pointed to Magic's cage.  
  
The two turn to watch Magic. As soon as he thinks the coast is clear Magic gets up and wobbles over to the cat box and goes to the bathroom. He looks across the room and sees Nosedive and the technician watching him. Instead of getting some food, he steps out of the litter box, laid down and started to cry.  
  
"MEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"  
  
"He need me!"  
  
"No he does not. He's just trying to make you think that he does. Their smarter then you think. He's a sneaky one. His favorite game to play is opening the cage lock and when someone walks by he pushes it open to see if you will run into it or not."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. He's a regular prankster."  
  
Nosedive smiled broadly. Wildwing was going to get a kick out of this.  
  
"Dr. Striker wanted me to show you this because when you take him home later today he'll be pulling the 'I'm the poor kitty act' on you. You can't cater to his every whim. He has to be able to function without you."  
  
"But Dr. Striker said.."  
  
"You have to care for him, yes. You will have to keep his incision clean and give him his medicine, but he has to be able to function on his own as well. If you don't make him do things for himself then your going to make his physical therapy all that much more difficult."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay you can go back to visit him now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Later that day Nosedive was going to take Magic home, but before he could he had to kitty proof the Pond. With Wildwing's and Mallory's help Nosedive changed the bedroom into a friendly injured kitty environment. They had to take down Magic's kitty portal display, which consisted of a maze of tunnels and landings that were carpeted. This was to prevent Magic from jumping and playing. All he was allowed to have was his scratching post. Nosedive had to put away all of Magic's feather toys, catnip mice, balls of every shape, size and convention, paper bags and cardboard boxes.  
  
"Can't I keep out one of his toys Wing?" Nosedive wined.  
  
"The doctor said no Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive reluctantly placed the last toy in the bottom drawer of his dresser. When the three were finished the room was clean. In the corner were Magic's kitty bed, litter box, and scratching post were surrounded by a wire cage. Magic was to be quarantined until his hips were healed and he was done with his physical therapy. Since Magic was going to stay in Wildwing and Nosedive's room the rest of the Pond was left alone, except for the kitty proofing that was already in place. Once Magic was back home the fun began. Nosedive catered to his every need. It didn't matter if it was two in the morning. If Magic called, Nosedive came.  
  
"Dive go back to bed" Wildwing mumbled as he covered his eyes from the blinding light.  
  
"But Wing, Magic's crying."  
  
"Let him. The doctor said to let him do things for himself."  
  
"But Wing, he needs me."  
  
Wildwing sat up and looked at Nosedive square in the eye. "If you don't go back to bed right now, I'm going to tie you to the bed post and gag you. GO BACK TO BED!"  
  
Nosedive replied meekly "okay" and climbed back into bed.  
  
Wildwing lay down and went back to sleep. Half an hour later Wildwing softly says, "Nosedive back to bed."  
  
Nosedive grumbles to himself, "how does he do that?" as he climbed back into bed.  
  
It was hard, but Nosedive finally learned how not to run to Magic every time he cried out. Once Magic learned to do things on his own his recovery sped up. Nosedive hated to give Magic his medication, because it was such a battle. Wildwing and he had to hold him down and shove the pill down his throat all while not trying to reinjure his hips. Not an easy task I can assure you. A month went by and it was time for Magic's first check up. The x-ray results were great. Magic was still to be quarantined in the room though. Wildwing and Nosedive tried their hardest to keep Magic in his corner, but you can never win with a determined cat. The brothers would put Magic to bed and then they too would crawl into their beds. Every morning they would find that Magic had escaped and was either on Wildwing or Nosedive. Magic insisted on having the run of the Pond. Magic continued to progress and soon he was allowed to go outside again, but only on a leash. He hated the darn thing, but it was better then being cooped up all day.  
  
Magic had been outside all day and Nosedive decided that it was time for him to come in. Nosedive brought him in and fed him dinner in the kitchen. Nosedive watched the cat intently as he devoured his Purina One cat food.  
  
"I love you Magic."  
  
Magic continued to eat, but now he purred between bites.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas.  
  
Magic may or may not make guest appearances in other fics. Do you want to see more of Magic? I have a few new ideas for just Dive and Magic fics, but I will only do them if the masses want them. Would you like to here more about Magic? Please let me know.  
  
Okay now the reason behind the story. (Because there is always a reason to why I write something.) Well more like the inspiration for this story. The inspiration is my cat Tigger Leopard. This is a true story. It really happened. My neighbor dropped kick my cat and broke his pelvis in three different places. His pelvis was shifted over an inch and he couldn't use the cat box without a lot of pain. We couldn't afford the surgery though, but he's fine (or shall I say was fine). That's the main reason why I had Dive flip when he saw the bill for the vet. K Ice? The only thing wrong with Tigger after he got better, besides the cancer, was he runs sideways. (He did the Hula!) I refer to the past tense because I had to put Tigger to sleep on October 15, 2002. I hate cancer. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I love you Tigger Leopard, my little Quasi Modo. Okay now that you are all balling your eye out let me give everyone out there a warning. If I find out that you or anyone else is hurting an animal I will personally hunt you down and beat you! Have a nice day ^_^ Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless  
  
p.s. I'm serious about the abusing animals' thing. I think that it is absolutely wrong and needs to be stopped. Smile. 


End file.
